Ignoranz
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Sie entschloss sich, zu ignorieren, dass er sie nicht wollte. Zu ignorieren, was es bedeutete, dass sie ihm den Ring gegeben hatte. Zu ignorieren, dass es vielleicht zu spät war. ROGAN ONESHOT


**Ignoranz**

Logan wusste, dass es Zeit war, das Büro zu verlassen. Es war Zeit, jemand anders zu werden, als sein Vater. Er hatte sich immer geschworen, niemals so zu Enden.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Mitchum Huntzberger, der sein Zuhause aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegenüber seiner Ehefrau und seines Vaters mied, brachte Logan die Abwesenheit seiner Frau dazu, bis spät in die Nacht im Büro zu bleiben.

Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, in ein leeres Haus zu kommen, welches für _sie _bestimmt gewesen war. Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen und einfach umziehen. Für ihn allein war das Haus so oder so zu groß.

Doch das würde bedeuten, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er _allein_ war. Und dazu war er noch nicht bereit, er war nicht bereit, sich für immer von ihr zu verabschieden.

Logan seufzte und sicherte sein Dokument, bevor er den Computer herunterfuhr. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr: 22:47.

Er blickte aus seinem Fenster und auf die erleuchtete Stadt, die vor ihm lag. Palo Alto war wundervoll. Wundervoll und verflucht. Es war die Stadt, in die sie nicht mit ihm ziehen wollte.

Logan kreiste seinen Kopf ein paar mal herum, um die Spannung aus seinem Nacken zu vertreiben. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, das war sein Problem. Er war zu einem selbstmitleidigen Idioten geworden. Nein, er war schon immer ein selbstmitleidiger Idiot gewesen. Wenn sein Vater ihn quer durch die Staaten geschickt hatte, als er im letzten Jahr den Internet-Deal versaut hatte- und jetzt. Es musste aufhören. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, das wäre es, was ihm Rory raten würde. Das war es, was ihm alle rieten.

Also arbeitete er, war erfolgreich, machte Sport und hielt sein Haus ordentlich. Er meldete sich wöchentlich zu einem Bericht bei seiner Schwester, hörte sich das Liebeskummergeschwafel Finns an, wenn eine Rothaarige mal wieder genug von ihm hatte und telefonierte sogar ab und an mit seinem Vater. Er war ein guter Chef, Freund und Bruder. Und fürs erste würde das genügen müssen. Denn tief in seinem Inneren wusste er nicht, ob er wieder ein guter Logan sein könnte. Er spielte seine Rollen perfekt, doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vollkommen taub war. Die Zeit verging und er funktionierte.

Doch zu leben, dass hatte er noch nicht bewerkstelligt.

Am Abend war es am schlimmsten. Abends, wenn ihn nichts als die Einsamkeit umgab. In seinem großen, dunklen, leeren Haus.

Nur- war es nicht dunkel.

Logan runzelte die Stirn, als er die paar Stufen zu seiner Veranda hinaufstieg. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, eines der Lichter angeschaltet zu haben. Vielleicht war Finn mal wieder bei ihm eingebrochen. Finn liebte es, Logan zu überraschen.

Logan grinste dankbar und schloss die Tür auf. Das war gut. Sehr gut sogar. Denn wenn Finn für eines gut war, dann fürs Ablenken.

„Honey, ich bin Zuhause!", rief er und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Küche, während er sein Jacke öffnete und seine Krawatte lockerte.

Was ihn in der Küche erwartete, war nicht Finn. Es war die eine Person, die es schaffte, ihm den Atem zu rauben, sein Herz still stehen zu lassen und gleichzeitig zum überschlagen zu bringen: Rory Gilmore.

Sie saß am Küchentisch und lächelte ihn fröhlich an, vor sich hatte sie eine geöffnete Flasche Wein und irgendein Pasta-Gericht stehen.

„Deine Küche ist wahnsinnig schlecht organisiert", tadelte sie, sobald er ihm Türrahmen stand. „Ich habe ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um den Flaschenöffner zu finden." Als er nicht reagierte, sondern sie weiter schockiert ansah, seufzte sie.

„Setz dich, dein Tag war sicher anstrengend. Du arbeitest zuviel. Aber das kann ich dir ja so oft sagen, wie ich will, du hörst nicht auf mich. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger? Ich habe Lachs-Pasta gemacht."

In Ordnung, sie war keine Illusion. Dafür redete sie zu viel. Logan machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Küche. Was machte sie hier?

Er hasste sich dafür, dass sofort die Hoffnung in ihm aufstieg, sie könnte es sich anders überlegt haben. Dass sie ihn doch heiraten wollte.

„Was machst du hier, Rory?", fragte er und war überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch die Fähigkeit besaß, zu sprechen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er das Haus betreten hatte, wirkte Rory verlegen.

„Ich habe für dich gekocht", wich sie unsicher aus und wischte unsichtbare Krümel vom Küchentisch.

Logan verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Die Hoffnung war nun nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Sie war sicher nicht hier, um ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, was er verloren hatte. Sie war immerhin Rory Nett Gilmore.

Also würde er ihr Spiel mitspielen.

„Es riecht gut", bemerkte er und goss erst ihr und dann sich selbst Wein ein.

Rory lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht so gut wie du, aber ich hoffe, es schmeckt trotzdem.", sagte sie und tat ihm eine riesige Portion auf seinen Teller auf.

Logan nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde es mögen", antwortete er und sah sie dabei fest an. Rory errötete und wich seinem Blick aus.

So weit, so gut.

Er nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand und sah sie fragend an. „Auf was stoßen wir an?"

Rory blickte sich hektisch um und lachte nervös. Er war gut.

„Lass uns auf- Lachs anstoßen. Auf Lachs und auf, ähm, die Kochstunden, die du mir gegeben hast."

Logan nickte und stieß mit ihr an, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. Das alles war wahnsinnig surreal.

„Nun, dann lass es dir schmecken. Du musst einen wahnsinnigen Hunger haben, es ist immerhin schon nach 11 Uhr."

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Happen. Er biss zu, biss noch einmal zu- und zögerte. Rory beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Schmeckt es dir?", fragte sie dann unschuldig. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie genau wusste, wie dieses Essen schmeckte.

Dennoch nickte er gehörig. „Wunderbar"

Er kaute noch eine Weile auf den nicht ganz durchgekochten Spaghetti herum, versuchte die kalten und versalzenen Lachsstücke zu vermeiden und schluckte das ganze herunter.  
Während er mit seinem Wein den widerlichen Nachgeschmack wegspülte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Rory grinste.

„In Ordnung, das reicht", meinte er also und Rory blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Was machst du hier, Rory? Du bist doch nicht gekommen, um mir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zu verschaffen, oder?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß. Sie schien sich einen Moment zu sammeln, dann sah sie ihn fest an.

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass du falsch liegst."

Verwirrt nahm Logan noch einen Schluck, der Nachgeschmack des Essens und ihres vorwurfsvollen Blickes irritierte ihn.

„Womit liege ich falsch?", fragte er dann nach.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete um sich. „Mit allem. Vor allem damit, dass du Schluss gemacht hast. Es war falsch und ich akzeptiere es nicht."

Sie sah ihn entschlossen an und schien erst mal gesagt zu haben, was sie sagen wollte.

Logan verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe nicht Schluss gemacht, Rory. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst. Du hast nein gesagt. Was erwartest du von mir?"

Er war verärgert und irgendwie schien sie das zu verärgern. Dies war nicht das Szenario, das er sich Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht vorstellte.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich nicht heiraten will, nicht, dass ich mein Leben nicht mit dir verbringen möchte. Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht von dir trennen wollte."

Logan stand auf, unfähig, ruhig dazusitzen und sich vorwerfen zu lassen, ihr einen Antrag gemacht zu haben.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Kannst du dir auch nur im geringsten vorstellen, dass es eventuell weh tut, wenn die Frau, mit der man alt werden möchte, die Frau, die man so sehr liebt, dass es leichter wäre, ohne Sauerstoff auszukommen als ohne sie, einem sagt, dass sie sich durch ihn eingeschränkt fühlt, dass sie frei sein möchte? Ich wollte nicht frei sein. Ich wollte so wenig Freiheit wie möglich. Ich wollte dich, 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche."

Rory, mittlerweile mit Tränen in den Augen, funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich will mit dir alt werden, du Idiot. Und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, nicht mehr atmen zu können, weil man den anderen so sehr vermisst. Und wenn du so empfindest wie du sagst, was für eine dämliche Schlussfolgerung ist es dann, Schluss zu machen!? Unsere Beziehung zu beenden? Das war bescheuert. Ich liebe dich! Aber ich bin gerade mal mit meinem Studium fertig. Ich habe mein Leben lang auf den Moment hingearbeitet. Mein Leben fängt gerade erst an. Ich wollte Achterbahn fahren und reisen, ich wollte _einmal_ unabhängig sein. Mein Leben lang war ich abhängig, von meiner Mom, meinen Großeltern, meiner Schule. Ich beklage mich nicht darüber, Abhängigkeit ist gut, du weißt, ich weiß gerne, wohin mein Weg mich führt. Ich bin die mit den Listen. Aber du- du hast mir keine Zeit gegeben.

Du hast mir keine Zeit gelassen, Listen zu machen. Du hast mich vor tausend Menschen, Menschen, die es überhaupt nichts angeht, ob ich heirate oder nicht, gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten, auf die andere Seite der USA ziehen will, ohne Jobchancen, ohne je mit dir über die Zukunft geredet zu haben. Ich meine, willst du Kinder haben? Oder einen Hund, oder irgendwas? Willst du hier für immer leben? Wir haben nie über die Zukunft gesprochen und auf einmal erwartest du von mir, dass ich genau weiß, was ich will. Du ein Jahr in London und New York, um dir klar zu werden, was du mit deinem Leben machen willst. Mir hast du dieses Jahr nicht gelassen! Mir hast du nicht die Chance gegeben, mitzuentscheiden, ob ich nach Palo Alto ziehen möchte! Palo Alto!

Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass das fast 5000 Kilometer sind, die mich da von meiner Mutter trennen. Und du weißt, wie nahe ich meiner Mutter stehe. Sie war schon dagegen, dass ich in Boston arbeite! Aber nein, du hattest ja einen Job bekommen, und auf einmal sollte ich meine komplette Zukunft, mit dir, mit meinem Beruf, auf deine neue Arbeit einstellen. Ich reise im Moment für Hugo mit Obama durch die Staaten. Hätte ich dieses Angebot annehmen dürfen, wenn ich ja gesagt hätte?"

Logan konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte.

„Was denkst du denn, wie ich mir unsere Ehe vorgestellt habe? Du bleibst zu Hause und kochst etwas Ekelhaftes, während ich das Geld verdiene? Natürlich hättest du den Job annehmen können. Wir hätten die Hochzeit verschoben. Ich möchte gar nicht, dass du alles für mich aufgibst. Das habe ich nie gesagt und das würde ich nie von dir verlangen. Aber du hast mir deutlich gemacht, wie weit oben ich auf deiner Prioritätenliste stehe."

Er drehte sich weg von ihr, von ihrem verletzen Blick, von seinem verletzen Herz. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Ihre warme Hand, sie passte noch immer perfekt zu ihm, erfüllte ihn mit mehr Liebe, als er jemals ausdrücken konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Logan. Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das bedauere und wie sehr mir das selbst weh tut. Aber du hast mich auch verletzt. Du kennst mich, ich renne, wenn ich mich eingeengt fühle. Ich bin gerannt, als Dean mir sagte, dass er mich liebte, ich bin gerannt, als Tristan mich geküsst hat, ich bin gerannt, als ich Jess geküsst habe, ich bin dafür, dass ich ein Gilmore Girl bin, schon ziemlich viel gerannt. Aber Logan, ich bin zurückgekommen. Ich würde für dich zum Mond fahren, oder meinetwegen auch nach Palo Alto.

Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte dich heiraten. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, was das bedeutet. Es ist ein Kompromiss, den ich hier mache. Und ich werde vielleicht nie die Frau sein, die du dir vorstellst. Ich bin nicht die Frau, die mit dir zusammen Sport machen wird, oder die dir abends dein Essen kocht. Ich bin die meiste Zeit ziemlich ungeschickt beim Kochen, wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist. Ich arbeite. Und vielleicht werde ich für meine Arbeit auch reisen müssen. Hillary ist raus aus dem Rennen und somit ist auch meine Reise mit Obama zu Ende. Ich habe eine Stelle beim San Francisco Chronicle, wo ich am Montag anfange. Dafür muss ich zwar jeden Tag eine Stunde Fahrt mit einberechnen, aber das ist ok. Denn ich mache Kompromisse. Für dich. Weil man in der Liebe nun einmal Kompromisse machen muss."

Logan drehte sich halb zu ihr. „Und wenn ich dir sage, dass es dafür zu spät ist?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Dann sage ich dir, dass du unrecht hast. Es wird nie zu spät für uns sein. Ich renne nicht, Logan. Ich bleibe. Und ich werde kämpfen, ganz egal, was du davon hältst."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang abschätzend an, dann lächelte er. „Gut"

Rory verdrehte ihre Augen und schlug ihn auf die Brust. „War das ein Test? Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen, du Idiot."

Logan lächelte noch breiter und drehte sich völlig zu ihr hin. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hast den Test bestanden. Und hör auf mich Idiot zu nennen, denn ich habe vor, dich eines Tages zu Mrs. Idiot zu machen."

Rory lächelte und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ist das so?"

Logan nickte bestimmt und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Unter einer Bedingung", flüsterte er, seine Lippen nur einen Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. „Und die wäre?", flüsterte Rory zurück.

Logan grinste. „Koch mir nie wieder etwas."

Bevor Rory protestieren konnte, tat Logan, wozu es ihn schon seit der Sekunde, in der er sie gesehen hatte gereizt hatte. Er küsste sie. Und endlich, endlich, war er Zuhause.


End file.
